


Be My Escape

by nimiofftherails



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Random Writing [1]
Category: Jaspar-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, YouTube Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, missing each other, needing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: Joe misses Caspar after they move out and decides to call him.





	

Joe laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Ever since he moved out of he and Caspar’s old flat, he’d been feeling down. 

 

It had seemed sensible at the time. Their lease was up, it did make sense. But. Joe felt lonely. It was discomforting to know that Casp wasn’t right next door, just in case he had a bad dream.

 

Joe couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

 

Calling: Caspy 

 

After three rings, the ringing stopped and a voice, raspy from sleep spoke.

 

“Joe?”

 

“Hey, Casp.”

 

“Are you alright? It’s two in the morning. Are you hurt?”

 

Joe smiled at his best friend’s concern. “No, no. I’m fine. I just wanted to call you.”

 

A pause. “How come?”

 

Joe bit his lip. “I miss you, mate.”

 

He heard a fond laugh through the line. “I miss you, too, Jojo.”

 

“It’s really weird not having you around all the time.”

 

“Same here. But, hey, I’ve got an idea.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“How about you come over. And stay.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah. I want you here.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Forever.”

 

Joe laughed. “That’s a bit far-fetched, Casp.”

 

Caspar laughed along. “I know. I just wished we hadn’t moved away from each other.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I think about that all the time.”

 

“Me too. So. You coming over?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Alright. See ya.”

 

They ended the call there. And if Joe smiled the most he had since he moved away from Caspar, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Okay. So this is a bit short. BUT. I still love this. I'm so proud of myself. Please leave kudos if you like it! I'll be posting this on my Tumblr and Wattpad as well. If you have any requests, you can message me, or post something on my wall! I can write for Larry (Stylinson), Drarry, Jaspar, Phan, and Spideypool. If you have a different ship you want me to write about, just message me! OR. Leave a comment!
> 
> Xxx. Nimi. Xxx.


End file.
